


A Perfect Fit

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the collected post of my last batch of <span><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/hs_bingo/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/hs_bingo/"><b>hs_bingo</b></a></span> fics. A schmoopy little J2AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**sport tryouts**

Maybe Jensen has a little problem. There’s no actual reason for him to be sitting in the bleachers after the final bell has rang, He should be heading home, getting a start on his homework. Instead he is sitting high up on the bleachers with his empty notepad in his lap. Danni dropped down next to him.

“I brought my camera. Why are we here? I had to cancel a study group for this.” Danneel looks annoyed but not that annoyed. More perturbed. Slightly inquisitive. That summer SAT reading was so going to come in handy.

“We’re covering the soccer team try-outs for the school newspaper.” Jensen lifted his notepad. “I’m going to write the article and you’re going to get some pictures and-”

“Am I to presume you want copies of these photos?” Danni looked smug.

Jensen ignored her. “And we’ll get some comments from the coach, the old players and some of the hopefuls. It will be a good article and we will be worshiped as gods among men.”

Danni laughed. “I’m already a goddess. Ask the Mathletes. They claim I distract the other team and answer the highest proportion of questions correctly. They were talking about statues in my honour at the end of last semester.” She seemed to realise that Jensen wasn’t really listening. “I’m thinking of posing nude.”

“That’s good,” Jensen said, absently. “Wait. What?”

Danni rolled her eyes and lifted the camera. She started snapping as the coach lined up the newbies and took a few as they ran through warm up drills. Jensen took some notes – he already had half an outline typed up – and watched the field closely. That was when one final figure ran out from the changing rooms.

Jensen knew he tensed up. He could feel the metal of the seat digging into his palms where he was clutching the bench under him. Danneel looked over to see why he had suddenly gone still. Then she looked back at the field and lifted her camera again.

“So, the new kid. Jared Pada-something. Will he make the team?” Her voice was gentle and teasing.

“Padalecki, “Jensen corrected, most of his attention on the field. “I wonder why he was late. Do you think he got lost?”

“Jensen. Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?” Danneel nudged him. “About why we’re really here, perhaps.”

Jensen blushed then. He could feel the embarrassment heat up his cheeks. Danneel didn’t seem phased. She just looked steadily at him. “Just take the pictures, right.”

They sat in silence for a while, Jensen scribbling notes about the different types of tests the coach had the players run through. Danneel kept up her end with the photography.

“So. Maybe I do want to spend a little time watching him run about and get sweaty. I also signed up to take the journalism elective and I want to be good at it. And no one else wanted the assignment. And I could always do a filler piece on him. But I didn’t want to come across as a creepy dude straight away.” Jensen knew Danneel always removed his mouth/brain filter.

Danneel looked sideways at him. “Creepy, yes. Straight? Not so much, Jensen.” She held up her hand to forestall his protests. “And this better not be another one of your straight boy crushes. No more stalking, remember. There were promises I remember you giving.”

“Promises I will keep. Honestly.” The coach was blowing a whistle and telling them to take a break. “Want to go get some close ups?”

  
 **exams**

“Jensen? You are just the guy I’m looking for.” Jared slung himself into the seat next to Jensen in the library. Jensen did that thing where he looked around as if there might be someone else called Jensen who Jared was talking to.

“Me?” His voice didn’t squeak at all. He was proud of that.

“Yeah. Remember? We met at the soccer try-outs. I’m Jared Padalecki.” Jared’s smile dimmed as he spoke. Jensen realised he should really be responding but it was difficult when he could finally look at Jared’s cute upturned nose and dimples and hair – the things he could do with that hair – and, like, smell him and everything.

Jensen jolted himself out of his daze. “Totally. Congrats on making the team and everything.”

“I used to play at my old school. But that’s not why I’m here. I hear you like English Lit.” Jared started to sound pleading. “And I have this big exam coming up and I missed half the text and everything.”

Jensen sat forward. “Who you got?”

“Manners. And he said you did the course last year and aced it. I was hoping for a little tutoring. I can’t pay you lots but I could maybe buy dinner for you and your girlfriend or something.” Jared had turned to face Jensen directly and his long, long legs were stretched on either side of Jensen’s chair. There was something totally at ease in his posture that Jensen found completely entrancing. In his head, Jensen saw himself sliding to the floor between the spread of Jared’s thighs and leaning forward.

The train of thought was interrupted by Danni slamming a pile of books on the table. “Oh, I’m not his girlfriend. Jensen doesn’t do girlfriends, or girls, really. He’ll help you for free.”

“Thanks for that, Danneel,” Jensen ground out. “But yeah. I can help.”

Jensen expected Jared to run off at that. Most jocks had totally stopped even acknowledging his presence after his somewhat public outing. He still squirmed a little thinking about the way he hadn’t been able to deny Sandy’s teasing question. Jared didn’t move though. His smile wavered for a moment and then he was back to begging for Jensen’s help. “Just a couple of hours? Some exam tips?”

Jensen agreed to meet him after school in the library. Keeping it to a public place would make it better for Jared.

***

Manners always made everyone write until the bell so Jensen knew he had a fairly good chance of meeting Jared when he came out of class. He lounged across the hallway, leaning against a row of lockers and watched the rest of the class stream out. Jared came out with Sandy but immediately left her to dash across the hallway and wrap his arms around Jensen.

Jensen wasn’t quite sure what to do with the hug. He patted awkwardly at Jared’s arms. A traitorous part of his brain was busy cataloguing the warmth of Jared’s breath against his temple and the way Jared’s chest felt pressed tight. In an attempt to distract himself, Jensen asked, “I take it went well, then?”

“It was horrible. Like pain. Like being crushed by one of those garbage compactors or something. But I did it and answered every part and it is done. All I need is a C plus.” Jared dropped back to grin at Jensen. “And it sucked that it was last period. I was worrying about it all day.”

Jensen smiled back uncertainly.

“So how do I thank you.” Jared’s grin was not to be diminished.

“Shouldn’t we wait until you get your grade.” Jensen turned to head towards the doors. He had to grab a lift from Danni but hadn’t wanted to miss out on seeing Jared.

Jared shook his head. “Totally not. Because if it is great, we can go celebrate. And if it sucks, you’ll feel obliged to help me again. Win win.”

“I’ll help you anyway,” Jensen replied. “Good work on the cunning plan.”

Jared’s fist slammed into his bicep a little harder than Jared probably intended. Jensen staggered across the corridor.

“Sorry, man.” Jared reached out and steadied Jensen. He left his hand on Jensen’s shoulder while he turned Jensen to face him. “Anyway. Pizza? Movie? What?”

“Really, Jared. I don’t expect-” Jensen began to protest. Jared cut him off.

“First off, I pay my debts. Secondly, you’ll be doing me a favour. I don’t really know where to hang out being new in town and all. And last, you’re an alright dude. Time with you is not a hardship.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s shoulder before dropping his hand. “Let me give you my cell number and you can text me over the weekend.”

Jensen, rather numbly, programmed his number into the offered phone. Jared grinned as he took it and then turned and ran out, yelling something about practise. Jensen stood in the hallway for a moment, not quite sure if that conversation had actually happened. His cell buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

It was a message from Jared. _Thinking cap on, free on Sat. Food is good._ Jensen hurried out of the door. He needed to ask Danneel about this.

  
 **bullying**

Jensen was not happy to come into school on Wednesday morning to see his locker had been modified. The school refused to allow any stickers or personalisation on the outside of lockers so the spray painted “fag” really stood out.

“At least they used purple paint,” Danneel pointed out. Her tone might have been light but the look in her eyes was murderous.

“Represent,” Jensen muttered. The paint had run over his lock and it looked tacky. “I guess I should tell someone.”

“I’ll go get the janitor.” Danneel frowned again at the graffiti. “You can use my locker until we get this sorted out.”

“Thanks. I mean, it doesn’t bother me but it does. If you know what I mean.” Jensen didn’t quite want to move away yet, seemingly fascinated by the paint. “You know what this means, right.”

“Some mealy mouthed sentiment about accepting difference and not tolerating destruction of school property. Not saying who or what or why and no one gets punished.” Danneel’s voice was as dull as Jensen’s. “Why they never installed CCTV here…”

“They have it outside. That’s where the bad men’ll come and snatch us away. Or where the smokers get caught.” Jensen readjusted his bag on his shoulder. “I’ll wait here. Make sure nothing else gets added in the meantime.”

Danni clicked off down the hallway and Jensen sighed again. This kind of thing was uncommon enough to bother him. Being ignored or jostled in the corridors was something he could shrug off, but something this overt was just dispiriting.

A shocked gasp behind him alerted Jensen to someone else’s presence. Jared stood there in his soccer gear. Jensen remembered that the team had pre-school practise on a Wednesday. Ugly suspicion about who decorated his locker went through his mind. Jared looked so upset that Jensen knew he could ignore him.

“Are you okay?” Jared’s attention had immediately focused on Jensen.

“It’s just a word. I’m glad Danni decided to come in early today for some extra lab time.” Jensen smiled wanly. “You should probably get to practise.”

“Dude, no. You don’t get to shrug this off. This sucks. Who could have done it?” Jared glared at the word as if his eyeballs could strip the paint off, magically.

Jensen shook his head. “Who else is in the building? No use finger pointing anyway.”

Jared came forward then and wrapped Jensen in one of his bear hugs. Jensen embarrassingly felt the tingling of tears at the back of his eyes. He concentrated on forcing them back as Jared squeezed tight. “I’ll find out who it was, don’t you worry.”

Jensen let himself enjoy the hug – there was nothing wrong in letting his friend be a bit touchy-feely – before disengaging. “Don’t get yourself into trouble. I can look after myself. And it’s only for another few months.”

“It’s not right…” Jared started mutinously. Then he realised that Jensen was resolute. “Just – look after yourself. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“You don’t have to-“ Jensen protested, again.

“I do. See you.” And with that Jared jogged off down the corridor.

  
 **embarrassing parent**

Jensen was half expecting the call to the principal’s office mid-morning. What he wasn’t expecting was Jared and three other members of the soccer team to be sitting on the seats lined up outside the office. Raised adult voices came from within the inner office that belonged to Mr Perkins. Jensen took the seat on the end next to Jared and looked sideways at him.

And came to the conclusion that Jared had been in a fight. Jensen looked along at the others – all boys in his class – and realised that they were in a similar state. The boy at the end – Derek – had the beginnings of a black eye and Jared had a cut on his lower lip and a bruise rising on his cheek. The others were all adorned in similar fashion. Even though the principal’s secretary, a formidable woman called Mrs Miller was glaring at them all, Jensen jogged his knee against Jared.

Jared responded with a small smile out of the corner of his mouth. Then the door opened. Mr Perkins glared at them all equally for a moment before gesturing them in with a curt hand. Being as he was nearest to the door, Jensen headed in first.

The soccer coach was sitting at the conference table. Beside him sat Ms Willis, the guidance counsellor. There was another woman, one Jensen didn’t know, at the far end of the table. The principal closed the door behind them and pointed to the four seats along the side the nearest the boys. “Have a seat, gentlemen.”

Jensen sat down near the strange woman who gave him a blinding smile. He smiled back politely and a trifle confusedly. The principal coughed.

“There are two incidents to be discussed here but Ms Willis thought it would be most helpful to have this brought up together.” Mr Perkins stopped to take a drink from the glass in front of him. “Mrs Padalecki also thought that would be best.”

Jensen looked at the woman again. Now the principal had pointed it out, Jensen could see the resemblance. He was aware of Jared dropping his head to hide behind his bangs beside him.

Mr Perkins was speaking again. “There’s the dreadful incident of the graffiti on Mr Ackles’ locker and the fight that started at soccer practise because of it. I want to gather all the facts. Let’s start with you, Mr Ackles.”

Jensen dutifully recounted what had happened that morning. He’d been through this before. He didn’t really go into the details. Normally Ms Willis asked if he was okay and he’d say he was and they’d have the assembly and he’d go back to class. Jared was squirming by his side through the recitation.

Mr Perkins dutifully wrote down what was happening. Then he turned to Jared. “Mr Padalecki. Could you tell us all what you saw at practise?”

Jensen jerked his head up in surprise. Jared’s mom reached across the table and patted his hand. “You tell them, sweetie.”

Jared blushed quite red, then straightened his head and looked directly at Mr Perkins. He was still embarrassed but none of his other team members were looking at him. “I got to the pitches and Derek was waving a can of spray paint. He was boasting to Chuck and Jeremy that he’d got Jensen. I asked him what he thought he was doing – only not so politely…” Jared trailed off, a little shamefully. Then he continued when Mr Perkins looked expectantly at him. “And I got kinda angry and called Derek some names and he hit me and I hit him back. Then the others joined in.”

“Could you be specific about the names you called him, Jared?” Mr Perkin’s had his pen poised.

“In front of…” Jared looked towards his mom who nodded at him. “Um. I think I called him a… effing… bigot, only I didn’t say effing. And I might have suggested that he was just jealous and perhaps he liked Jensen and wanted to, um, perform some acts on him.” Jared spoke in a rush, bright red again.

Jensen listened in amazement as Derek admitted to spraying the word on his locker and the coach backed up Jared’s story. Mr Perkins wrote it all down before turning to Jensen again.

“Obviously there will be suspensions here. But I wondered if you might also accept an apology, Jensen.” Mr Perkins was looking at Derek as he spoke. It was obvious to everyone that the length of Derek’s suspension pretty much relied on his willingness to apologise.

“Sure. Though there’s no need. I mean, I know that Derek didn’t really mean it.” Jensen trailed off when Jared shook his head at him. Jensen then had to listen to Derek stumble his way through an apology that embarrassed him almost as much as it did Derek. Finally the principal let him return to class, telling the others to wait outside.

Jared grabbed him as he was about to head down the corridor. He looked at Mrs Miller for a moment before dragging Jensen along the hallway out of earshot.

“I just wanted to apologise for my mom. She came to drop off my history assignment – I’d left it in the printer – and ran into the coach as he dragged us up here. She’s just so embarrassing.” Jared was scratching at the nape of his neck, not meeting Jensen’s eyes.

Jensen huffed out a laugh. “She’s not embarrassing. You should meet my mom. But hey, thanks. I mean, you shouldn’t have got into a fight and all. But I appreciate it.”

“It was nothing,” Jared smiled. The cut on his lip split and he winced a little in pain. “I might get out of a suspension. My mom is mighty persuasive. But I’d do it anytime, you know. For you.”

  
 **alcohol/ drugs**

Jensen knew he shouldn’t take advantage of his big brother but he didn’t really care. He knew his brother had older friends and that they’d done the same thing for him.

“I’m almost eighteen. I’m responsible. And I won’t drink anything that doesn’t come out of the six bottles of beer you’re buying me.” Jensen tried to look serious.

“I think I like that last reason. What if you got roofied?” Josh teased back. “And I know Danneel will be drinking more than half of this anyway.”

“Well, yeah. I just want to go to this party and not be humiliated in front of her geeks because I couldn’t bring alcohol.” Jensen hoped his brother’s wish for him to be cooler would pay off here.

“Sure you don’t want me to get you a strawberry wine cooler or something. I hear they’re pink,” Josh replied, reaching for the remote.

Jensen thought about flipping him off but decided not to. “Beer is just fine.”

  
Jared texted while he was in the shower. His grouding had been terminated early and he wanted to hang out. Jensen phoned him back.

“It actually turns out that I have plans. A party,” Jensen told him, trying to decide which particular t-shirt looked less crumpled.

“Sorry, man,” Jared sounded subdued. “I didn’t mean to imply that you had no life or anything. I just…”

“Jared. You stood up for me. And I don’t really know anyone at this party. They only invited me because of Danni.” Jensen took a deep breath. “I’m sure they have room for one more and, if not, we can take the six pack Josh bought me and hang out. If we’re the kind of friends who do that.”

“I think we’re the kind of friends who do that. I’m going a bit stir crazy in here. And illegal beer sounds awesome.” Jensen could hear Jared running up the stairs in his house. “Can you and Danni pick me up?”

Jensen made the arrangements and dumped both the t-shirts in favour of his favourite button down. It was a party; he should dress up.

  
Turns out that Danni’s geeks were happy to have one more person to beat at video games. Jared groaned heavily after he didn’t even last thirty seconds in some shooter game. He handed the control over and came to sit beside Jensen, gratefully taking a beer.

“So I thought I was good at video games but these guys are just wicked.” Jared tipped his head back to take a drink and Jensen tried really hard not to stare.

“They’re ruthless. I wish I could say it was because they practised a lot but I think it’s just natural talent.” Jensen wasn’t even sure what he was saying any more. He let himself relax back into the sofa, feeling happy when Jared sank back beside him.

  
Jared was obviously fairly affected by the beer by the end of the night. There was a flush on his cheeks and a wide eyed interest in everything that was going on. His voice was louder and his gestures were just more relaxed. He left his hand on Jensen’s knee for five minutes, squeezing and petting at Jensen’s jeans without even seeming to realise what he was doing.

Danni came over to snag the last bottle of beer. “Me and the guys are thinking of making this an all-nighter.”

Jensen nodded. He’d done that with them often enough. “Don’t the other girls get pissy when you refer to them as the guys?” he asked, obviously buzzed enough that that was an important question.

Danni flicked her fingers at his forehead. “That hurts.”

“You need to get Jared home. I don’t think his mom would be too happy if he stayed out all night.” Danneel was the voice of reason, as always.

Jensen dragged himself to his feet and pulled at Jared. Jared leaned against him when they were up. Heavily. Jensen might have staggered a little.

  
The streets were much quieter at night. Jared’s house was only a few blocks away and Jensen had already called Josh to come get him from Jared’s. Surprisingly Josh hadn’t grumbled. It was some kind of pact with the beer buying, Jensen supposed. Jared had started by walking alongside him on the road but as they turned into his street, Jensen could feel the brush of Jared’s shoulder with every step.

Jared stopped a few houses away. “So I had a great time tonight.”

Jensen smiled. “That’s great, man.”

Jared stepped closer. “No. I mean. I always have a great time with you. ‘Cause I like you.”

“I know you do, man. You’re a real friend.” Jensen turned to continue up the street. Jared was drunk, he told the traitorous voice inside his head that started chanting “he likes you”.

Instead Jared grabbed at him and pulled Jensen close into the circle of his arms. Jensen gave in, used to Jared’s hugs. Jared squeezed tightly then loosened his grip. Jensen looked up at him for a moment Jared’s face seemed to be coming closer. Jensen’s mouth was suddenly dry.

The headlights from Josh’s car blinded him. Jared stepped back and headed towards his house once more, waving to Jensen as he entered the door. Jensen stood watching, telling himself he was making sure Jared got in safely, before clambering into Josh’s beaten up car.

“Beer good, then?” Josh asked as he turned the car around.

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know.”

  
 **applying for colleges**

Even though Jensen knew what to expect, it was the essay part that was the worst. Danni had some super secret theory about keywords and was insisting on using them in her essay. But she’d written it about three months ago and it was a shiny polished piece of craftsmanship by now. Jensen thought he’d be better at it and all. He was the star of AP English. He was on the newspaper, for crying out loud.

The blank piece of paper was mocking him.

Jensen looked at the vague guidance again. He’d made notes. He’d mind-mapped his ideas. He’d tried free associating. And everything sucked.

The buzz of his cell was almost a welcome relief. It was Jared. Jensen knew it was silly and cliché but his stomach was prone to giving a little lurch every time he read Jared’s name on his phone. The text showed how well Jared seemed to know him already. _Know you are freaking out. Come over._

Jensen shuffled his notes into his notebook. Why not? Maybe Jared would have some a fresh perspective.

  
It was like college application boot camp at Jared’s house. The dining room table was piled high with prospectuses and forms and even a couple of how to guides. Jared smirked at Jensen’s look of fear.

“My mom, remember. Rather intense.” Jared slid into a set at the far side of the table and pointed to the one opposite. “Sit.”

Jensen obeyed. “This is just scary.”

“It’s the future. It’s supposed to be scary.” Jared shifted the books around. He tossed a thin pamphlet to Jensen. “But I am armed with sample essays to rip off. Help yourself.”

  
They talked about which colleges they were going to apply to. They’d had this conversation before but in a vague way. This time it was actually focused. Plus there were snacks. Jensen found himself relaxing and asking to borrow Jared’s laptop. An hour later he had something approaching an essay.

Jared read it over. He left his hand on Jensen’s shoulder as he leaned over to read the screen and Jensen found he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the warmth of Jared’s hand. Jared squeezed tight when he got to the end. “Sounds great. Now we get my mom to read it,”

  
After Mrs Padalecki had broken it down and rebuilt the essay from the ground up, Jensen knew he was ready. It was shocking. Weights being lifted from him, lumps in his throat disappearing, a slump he was even aware he was in vanishing. Jared laughed at him.

“I didn’t think I was ever going to see you smile again,” he said.

That annoyed Jensen irrationally. “What’s it to you anyway?” The aggression in his tone was ameliorated by the sheer joy of having something he could be sure would get him into college.

Jared blushed. He kicked his feet under the table but stopped when he hit Jensen’s foot. Then he left his foot there. “I like it when you smile.” It was almost a mutter. Then Jared shook his head and looked up at Jensen. There was something worried in his expression, something self-deprecating. “And I just said that out loud.”

“We’re applying to tons of the same places,” Jensen blurted out.

Jared looked confused. “Yes. We are.”

“I mean…” Jensen couldn’t look away from Jared. He had another one of those swooping stomach moments. “It’s nice that we’re thinking of going to similar – the same – place.”

Jared bit his lip. “Because we’re friends, right?”

“Well, yes. But also because you’re Jared.” And Jensen winced internally. What the hell was he saying? This was all going to end so badly. He should go home. But he couldn’t look away from Jared whose face was breaking into a grin. A broad grin. An adorable grin.

Jensen just knew that there was a similar smile on his face.

“Is Jensen staying for dinner?” Mrs Padalecki’s voice shouted through from the kitchen. Jensen checked his watch. He needed to get home.

“Sorry. I have to get home,” he explained to Jared, grabbing at his stuff. Jared walked with him to the door. Jensen paused before opening it. They were alone in the hallway.

He turned to Jared. “I’m sorry I have to go.” And Jared was right there, like on the night of the party. Jensen leaned up slightly and brushed his lips over Jared’s. His knees wobbled slightly so he was glad that Jared grabbed his shoulders and brought his own mouth down a moment later to kiss slightly more firmly. Jensen was pretty much enjoying that one when he heard footsteps on the stair.

“See you tomorrow,” he said after he and Jared jumped apart. Then he was out of the door and into his car. He looked back to see Jared standing in the doorway like every romance novel ever. Jared was still grinning though.

  
 **cutting class**

It turned out that meeting the guy who was possibly turning into more than a friend was really difficult when both of you had classes at opposite ends of the school building. Five minutes in the morning before the bell in a crowded hallway was not the best way to declare… something.

Also, concentrating in class was fairly impossible. Jensen made silent apologies to anyone he’d ever mocked about being all starry eyed when here he was finding keeping track of the Math problem on the board difficult. Luckily a knock at the door interrupted the roaming figure of the teacher.

It was Jared. Jensen tamped down on his feelings, hard. He couldn’t smile like an idiot here. It wouldn’t be good for Jared.

“Hey. Is Jensen Ackles in this class? Miss Kelly was wondering if he could be excused. Some newspaper crisis.” Jared looked all honest and stuff. Luckily the teacher just nodded and told Jensen to take his bag.

  
He followed Jared down the corridor, not quite sure what to say after the initial hello. He was definitely noticing the glances Jared was sneaking his way because he was sneaking plenty of glances of his own.

The newspaper office was empty. Jared locked the door behind them.

“Wait a minute.” Jensen looked around. No Miss Kelly. No scurrying staff member. “There isn’t a crisis.”

“Jensen Ackles. Hard as it may be for your perfect studenthood, you are now cutting class.” Jared sat in one of the desk chairs and spun himself idly from side to side.

“I’ve cut before. There was a pep rally I didn’t attend. And stuff.” Jensen knew he was trying to impress Jared. He really wanted to impress Jared. But more than that he wanted Jared to stand up and kiss him or something.

“Rebel.” Jared smiled. Then he became more serious. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Damn. This was the we’re-just-friends and that-kiss-was-nothing talk. Jensen had hoped against hope that Jared wouldn’t do this. Danneel had also seemed convinced that Jared wouldn’t on the phone. Jensen slumped into a chair.

“I’ve never actually knew anyone who was gay. I mean, I know there are gay people. And Jeff has a gay friend in college.” Jared swallowed. “I’m still not sure about gay.”

“Okay.” Jensen wasn’t sure if he should head back to class or, you know, lock himself in the stalls in the bathroom.

“Not okay. Just… So I’ve been imagining kissing you for weeks. And maybe researching.” Jared was bright red now. “Can we just see where it goes?”

Jensen opened his mouth to answer and shut it. He looked at the floor. “Are you asking if I want to go steady?”

“No,” Jared said immediately. “Well, I am. I guess.”

“You going to pin me? Give me your class ring?” Jensen scooted his chair across the gap between them, slotting his knees on either side of Jared.

“How come you get to be the girl? Maybe I want you to pin me.” Jared’s eyes went dark as he realised the implications of what he was saying.

Jensen leaned forward. There was no hesitation now. It was a little awkward on his neck but he confidently kissed Jared, lips parting when Jared responded. They broke apart and then Jared was surging to his feet, tugging Jensen closer and wrapping his arms tight around him. Their lips met again and Jensen suddenly realised this was exactly what he’d been hazily imagining. Chests tight, lips, tongues, breaths mingling. Jensen let his hands roam up the expanse of Jared’s back, feeling the warmth under his t-shirt. The temptation to drop his hands below Jared’s beltline was there, pressing, urgent but instead Jensen focused on the kissing.

When they broke apart, it took Jensen a long minute to catch his breath. He was leaning up for another kiss when the bell rang.

“This room is in use next period,” Jensen told Jared, reaching up to smooth his hair back. “I know, because I’m here.”

“I can’t miss History. I’ve got a test,” Jared said, unwilling to let go of Jensen. He had his hands splayed wide on Jensen’s hips and Jensen had a moment of wondering exactly what Jared’s hands would feel like on his dick.

“Tonight?” Jensen asked. “Movies?”

“How about you come watch a movie at mine? See you at lunch first.” Jared ducked in quickly and kissed Jensen fast and hard before walking backwards to the door.

“It’s a date.” A thrill ran up Jensen’s spine as he said it. Jared grinned widely as he left.

  
Jensen was sorting the files he needed on the table when Danneel swept into the room. “Tell me all about why you ditched? Details, Ackles. I need details.” Danni looked almost as excited as Jensen felt inside.

He turned to her with a smile. She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. “He’s going to be so good for you.”

  
 **part-time job**

Danneel slammed her purse and pile of books on the table making Jensen jump. “Have a nice nap?”

Jensen sneered at her. Fair enough his attention hadn’t been on the book in front of him. “Just thinking.”

“Thinking about how to get that boy of yours in the sack,” Danneel said, sweeping into the seat beside him. “Don’t think you can die of blue balls, Ackles.”

“As my hag, aren’t you supposed to be more supportive?” Jensen whined. “Anyway. I was thinking about Christmas presents.”

“What? You gonna buy his love? Or his dick? I mean, he’s got big hands so his dick-“ Jensen’s hands stopped any further deliberation on the subject.

Jensen kept her corked up as he explained his problem. “I need cash. I’m pretty sure if I manage to get Jared a perfect present there will be handjobs. Or blowjobs. But before anything sex can happen, I also need supplies and it’s not like I can ask my mom to add condoms and lube to the grocery shop. So cash. And other than knocking over the local 7/11, my only option is a job. Hence, thinking.”

Danneel tapped at the hand over her mouth urgently. Jensen, worried that she perhaps couldn’t breathe, let her go. “Just as well I know just the place.”

  
The mall was not normally a frightening place. Today it was terrifying. There were bored looking shop assistants standing around tables piled with application forms and pens. The Christmas recruitment fair was in full swing when Jensen arrived, armed with his CV and four black pens. He took a deep breath and plunged in.

  
Jared wasn’t too happy to hear about Jensen’s job. “But why do you need it?”

“Christmas. And college,” Jensen blurted out. “I mean, we’ll still be able to hang out. It’s going to be Saturday and Sundays plus a afterschool shift during the week at the music store, covering more during the holidays.” Could have been worse, Jensen reckoned. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that the woman at the knitting shop had checked out his ass or the fact that he wasn’t trendy enough for the Gap.

“Oh.” Jared sounded quite subdued and Jensen wasn’t sure how to take that.

  
So Jensen was really fucking surprised and also delighted to see Jared stroll into the store on his second day there and hand in an application form. The assistant manager had already fired one of Jensen’s Christmas minions for showing up obviously stoned and hired him on the spot.

“So, Mr Padalecki, what brings you to join our glorious minimum wage slavery?” Jensen asked as Jared pulled him into the tiny break room.

“I’ve got this boyfriend who seems to think he needs to buy me some kind of amazing present for Christmas in order for me to put out.” Jared’s voice was serious behind the teasing words. “I’m not like that, Jensen. And you should have talked to me rather than Danneel. Talk about uncomfortable conversations.”

Jensen tried to come up with a reasonable sounding answer as Jared pulled off his shirt. Jensen’s mouth went dry. His brain seemed caught on a loop of naked-Jared-flesh-want. He came back to himself when Jared pulled the uniform polo on. “Sorry.”

Jared was suddenly much closer and sitting beside him on the bench. “Listen. I get it. You’re not the only one who goes home to jerk off. But I wanted to make it special and if that makes me a girl then I don’t really care.”

Jensen’s only response was to lean up for a kiss. Jared was happy to give him one.

“So. After we leave here, you’re coming to my house for some boyfriend time. My parents are going to visit my grandma with my sister and it’ll just be us.” Jared breathed the words softly into Jensen’s ear. Then he stood up. “And until then, I get to protect my cute boyfriend from hands that wander too near his ass.”

So maybe his part-time job had got him what he wanted after all. Jensen was a little dazed as he followed Jared back out onto the shopfloor. Or, at least, the promise of it.

  
 **Cliques**

“I’ve been thinking,” said Jared. They were lying on his bed – he had a queen, so it was a tight squeeze, not that Jensen really minded – taking what Jensen called a breather and Jared called afterglow. Jensen was tracing the marks he’d sucked into Jared’s chest when he’d been nibbling earlier on the way to getting his hand down Jared’s pants.

“Never good,” replied Jensen, tracing over a set of teeth marks that surrounded Jared’s left nipple. It seemed to like the gentle sweep of his fingertips.

“Meggie was watching Mean Girls and asked me what group I was in.” Jared’s back arched a little in response to the way Jensen’s fingers were now tweaking his nipple gently. “That’s sensitive.”

“What did you tell her?” Jensen asked, grinning wickedly at Jared as he moved his roving fingers to the other nipple.

Jared let out a gasp. “I said I used to be a jock, when I hung around with the soccer team. Then she asked-“ Jared broke off as Jensen closed his mouth around the nipple nearest him. Jensen slid his hand down over Jared’s smooth stomach, brushing over the light hair below his navel.

Jensen lifted his head and stilled his hand. “What did she ask?”

“Dude, I really don’t want to talk about my sister with your hand, you know, there.” Jared used his free hand to gesture at his crotch. The other was wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders and it squeezed tight.

“And I want to hear this story. Keep talking, Padalecki.” Jensen drew his nails gently up Jared’s torso.

Jared swallowed. “She asked if – because I was around Danneel a lot – if I was a nerd or a geek. And then she explained the difference.”

Jensen’s mouth was back on Jared’s skin, this time working its way along his collarbone to the dip at the base of his neck. Jensen could feel Jared shivering under him. Jensen hmmmed in approval at Jared’s obedience and brought his hand down again.

“And I said I no. I said I didn’t think I was part of a clique anymore.” Jared paused and grabbed at Jensen, drawing his head up to look him in the eye. Jensen got lost for a moment, staring at Jared’s face. Jared took advantage of his stillness to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Meggie said I also hung around with you. She said that you and I were like a J clique all on our own. And I-“ Kiss. “Really.” Another kiss. “Really.” And again. “Liked that.”

Jared finished the series of little pecks with an open mouth kiss that Jensen really got into, tongues entwining. When they broke apart, Jensen was breathing a little heavier.

“I like it too. I kinda love it.” Jensen was suddenly shy. It was on the tip of his tongue to just blurt out the “l” word to Jared.

Jared beat him to it, though. “I love you. I mean, not just because you’ve got your hand round my dick. But I do. I love that and I love you.”

“Romantic, Jared. Real romantic,” Jensen teased, leaning in to kiss Jared, heart too full to do anything else. “I guess I love you too.”

“You guess?” Jared surged up from the bed, turning Jensen over onto his back and stretching out on top of him. He was still taller and stronger than Jensen and easily pinned him to the bed.

Jensen rolled his hips up, feeling the press of Jared’s dick against his own. Then he stopped moving and lay back against the sheets. “No. I don’t guess. I know.” He brought his hand up and brushed the hair back from Jared’s sweaty forehead. “I’m in love with you, Padalecki.”

Jared watched him intensely for a moment before dropping down to kiss him. It was gentle at first – loving, Jensen thought, cursing himself for being a sap – before it turned more intense. Jensen’s hands were pushing at the waistband of Jared’s jeans before he even consciously realised he was doing it.

“Jared?” Jensen asked, taking a deep breath. “Can we… Can we do this naked?”

Jared drew back a moment then rose to his feet. Jensen caught his breath. He had been pushing again. Then Jared shucked his jeans and boxers off before leaning across Jensen to pull off his pants and underwear. Jensen lifted his hips, eyes roaming up and down Jared. Jared flushed a little at the scrutiny before sliding back on the bed.

They’d rubbed off against each other before, Jared’s big hand holding their cocks together, but this was different. Jensen could feel himself panting as Jared stretched over him, every inch of skin pressed against Jensen – legs, hips, chest, cock – completely naked. Jensen felt like it was more than just the clothes that had come off. Jensen’s hips moved without him directing them, rutting upwards as Jared, seemingly equally thoughtless, rolled down. They breathed open mouthed into each other, unable to kiss, unable to do anything other than clutch each other increasingly tighter and lose themselves in the sensations.

Jensen broke first, muffling his shout against Jared’s neck. It only took a few more thrusts for Jared to come, his muscles corded and his body stiff. They kissed again, sloppily, unwilling to part.

When Jared rolled to this side later – much later – his grin was in full force. Jensen knew there was an equally broad one on his face.

  
 **Birthday**

Jensen was looking forward to his birthday. There was the prospect of a really nice meal out with his family, time with his friends and Jared was definitely planning something from the way Jensen kept catching him in corners with Danneel.

Of course, he still had to get through the school day first. Jensen’s locker with decorated with the now traditional graffiti when he came in. Jensen opened the door to get his books and ignored it. The custodian would be around soon enough to scrub off the purple paint.

Jensen was surprised to feel a hand on the back of his neck and jerked away, worried that one of his tormentors was going to take it that step further today. But it was Jared.

Jensen slammed his locker closed. “Hey man.”

“I just came to say Happy Birthday.” Jared’s eyes had flicked to the spray-painted word on the locker door. “Guess someone else had the same idea.”

Jensen shrugged. He had class to get to. He turned to go but Jared caught him by the shoulders and pressed him against the row of lockers gently. “I’ve got all sorts of presents planned. But I guess I could give you the first one early.”

“You sure you want to do that?” There was a “yay, presents!” starting to diminish Jensen’s annoyance at the graffiti. That was the type of thing he should be feeling during his birthday.

“Yeah.” Suddenly Jared was looming large in front of him. Jensen could feel the heat of Jared’s skin as they pressed tight together. Jared dropped his head to place an intense, feverish kiss on Jensen’s lips and Jensen had no option other than to respond, hands coming up to twist in Jared’s hair. A harsh cough broke the moment. Rather sheepishly, Jared stepped away and Jensen saw the principal looking torn.

“School rules on public displays, gentlemen. Although I applaud your reaction to the narrow mindedness of the very small minority of our clientele.” The principal huffed for a moment and then carried on down the corridor.

“I like your presents. Can that be all my presents?” Jensen teased as he collected his bag from the floor.

“They get better.” Jared slung his arm across Jensen’s shoulders as they walked to class. “Meet me by the newspaper office at lunch?”

“What do you want there?” Jensen asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Jared grinned. “Danneel gave me the key to the storeroom. I got a little surprise for you. I mean, everyone deserves a blow job on their birthday.”

Jensen smiled up at Jared who dropped a kiss on his cheek before handing him a small package. “This is your first proper present,” he said, a little shamefaced.

Jensen tore it open. The package contained a thin woven leather bracelet. He held out his arm for Jared to fasten it round. “Thanks, Jay. It looks great.” Then Jensen tugged him down. “Although I can’t wait for my next present.”

Jensen pressed a swift kiss to Jared’s lips before walking backwards into class. No matter what happened the rest of the day, Jensen was pretty sure this was already the best birthday ever.

  
 **dance committee**

“We’ve got a problem, boys.” Danni was actually followed by a few of her fellow geeks. They sat on either side of her as Jensen disengaged his hand from Jared’s under the table. No real need for anyone to get the wrong right idea.

“Someone close down the computer lab?” Jensen suggested. Danneel’s foot collided with his shin. Jensen yelped.

“The Prom Committee is having its usual ‘absolute power corrupts absolutely’ moment but instead of insisting on some worn out theme, they’re banning you from the dance.” Danneel looked as if there might be steam coming out of her ears.

Jared looked startled. “But… How? And how do you know?”

“Apparently you pair are a corrupting influence. Unlike, I don’t know, Kirstin’s pelmet of a skirt and the way she basically rides Tom in the cafeteria.” Danneel was pulling a notebook out of her bag.

“You know you’ve got much better legs, sweetie,” said Jensen absently, as he tried to read the printed page that Danneel fished out of her notebook upside down.

“That would mean more if you were straight but thanks for the thought.” Danneel flattened out the sheet and handed it over. “Minutes. They have to file them with the faculty advisor.”

“Who is Mr Manners.” Jared laughed. “Don’t worry. Jensen is like his favourite person. He’ll sort them out.”

“Your naïve faith in adults is adorable, Jared,” Danneel said, taking the sheet back.

Jensen recognised the look in her eyes. “Oh no. You’re about to go on crusade.” Danneel looked mutinous. “Seriously. I’m fine. I’m not worried. It gets sorted out or it doesn’t. I wasn’t really planning on going.”

Jared leaned into him and smiled, soppily. “We were just going to go to the after party.”

Danneel clapped her hands over her ears. “Too much information.” Jared looked confused. “Or too good an imagination. Are you really going to spoil my fun? I was kinda looking forward to taking down the committee.”

She looked down for a moment and Jensen felt bad. “Danni. You’ve already got into, like, everywhere. Go nuts. They’re not going to expel you and you can use your powers for good. Like you are supposed to.”

Danneel’s grin had turned wicked. Her companions smiled too – not a pretty sight. They got to their feet and headed towards the exit. Danni’s shouted “See ya” floated back to them.

“So I guess we’re going to Prom,” Jared sighed, resting his chin on Jared’s shoulder. “You gonna eat that?”

Jensen passed up his apple. “Are you going to take this the wrong way when I say I’m actually looking forward to it?”

“What? But I thought…” Jared bit into the apple and Jensen was lost for a moment, watching Jared’s lips maul the innocent fruit.

“I was happy with not going. And our plans. But… I might have this thing for Bond. And you in a tux?” Jensen trailed off, hoping Jared understood.

Jared thought about it for a moment. Then his eyes brightened. “I can work with that.” Then he held out his hand. “The name’s Padalecki. Jared Padalecki.”

“Dork.” Jensen ignored the hand.

“Yeah. But a hot dork. In a super smooth secret agent tux and all.” Jared took another bite out of his apple. “I can live with that.”

  
 **graduation**

“Are you sure?” It was nice that Jared was being all considerate and all but Jensen just wanted him to finally, _finally_ , follow through on all the teasing. Also, the way that Jared’s eyes were basically black with fucking lust or something really meant that he wanted this too.

Jensen leaned up to kiss, or at least pant open mouthed, against Jared’s lips. “So sure. C’mon.”

Jared leant back on his heels. “What if I hurt you? I could suck you off and –“ Jared twisted his fingers inside of Jensen. “Keep doing this.”

Jensen was almost at breaking point. “I want you to fuck me, Jared. I want you to do it now.” He wasn’t sure he recognised the low, rasping tones as his own voice.

Jared withdrew his fingers and Jensen gasped at the sudden empty feeling. Then Jared was hovering over him, using one hand to balance and the other to guide his cock. Jensen bore down, like all the books said, and felt Jared slip into him. So maybe it did hurt.

“Hang on,” Jensen gasped. Jared moved to pull out and Jensen grabbed at him to hold him close. “No. Just give me a minute.” Jensen grabbed at his own wilted cock and started to stroke it. He felt his body relax around Jared and shifted his hips to draw him further in. Jared pressed forward until he was fully buried.

Jensen got what all the fuss was about. He’d felt every touch Jared had given him as a brand for days afterwards at first. This was more. This was as connected as he could get to another person. Jared was straining above him, obviously holding back. “You can move.”

Jared let out a low groan and shifted his hips. Jensen kept stroking his own dick as Jared was too far gone to do more than thrust and balance so he didn’t crush Jensen. Jared didn’t last long, coming long before Jensen was really ready. Watching Jared, head thrown back, long column of his throat glistening with sweat, hair in damp tendrils sticking to his temples, made Jensen feel oddly special. He was the first person to see Jared like this.

Jared was talking to him. “I love you,” he was murmuring, right into Jensen’s ear. He followed each proclamation with a gentle kiss. “Love you.”

Jensen felt himself start to race towards orgasm. He moved his hand faster on his cock and was even closer when Jared shifted, bringing his own hand down to join in. Jensen came over their joined hands.

  
Later, lying side by side on the rumpled sheets, Jared couldn’t stop smiling. Jensen snuggled in close.

“So. Big day tomorrow,” Jensen began.

“Big day today,” Jared interrupted. “Sorry. But it is. Everyone in our year is graduating tomorrow but nobody else gets to have you.”

Jensen shook his head fondly. “Sap.”

“No. I think your ass pulled the brains out of my dick.” Jared shifted on the bed until he was facing Jensen. “Are you sore?”

Jensen shook his head. “Not really. I mean, I know I’ve been fucked.”

“Huh,” Jared said. “I just wanted to know for later.”

“Later?” Jensen was sometimes confused about the way Jared’s brain worked.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this, Ackles. You’re going to be returning the favour just as soon as we recover.” Jared flopped back down on the bed. “I’m not letting you be the only finding those bench uncomfortable.”

Jensen groaned at the thought. “You’re all heart.”

Jared raised one arm and patted Jensen’s stomach. “And my heart is all yours.”  



End file.
